Todos Podemos Cambiar
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: Hasta el ser mas vil de todos tiene algo de razonamiento y eso es lo que se necesita para lograr cosas nuevas,Pero es suficiente? Nunca deberías perder una amistad pero al parecer no todos podemos Cambiar. Una historia llena de amistad y traición.
1. Ilusión o Realidad?

Que tal Lectores, Milox y Xolim Regresaron!

-Como les va?

Sabes, Cuando estás feliz me asustas.

-Entonces debo estar feliz más seguido!

(Recordatorio: Torturar a Xolim Muajajajaja) Bien, Debo hacer un anuncio.

-Vas a dedicarte a los estudios? Dejaras de escribir fic? Me prestaras todas tus cosas por el reto de tu miserable vida? OoO

.Y que ridículo. El anuncio es:…SOY LIBRE DEL COLEGIO! YA NO TENGO CLASES NI TAREAS, AHORA DEDICARE MAS TIEMPO HA ESCRIBIR FICS!

-Nah ¬¬

Bueno, este fic es…..eh….tipo serio no? Me entienden?

-Aleluya! Escribirás algo decente.

Decente mis *****, Simplemente voy a escribir un fic con mas trama y eso. No dejare de seguir con los otros fics

-Yo tan esperanzado

¬¬ bueno, lamento la tardanza pero ciertas personas que todos conocemos llamadas "Mama y Papa" me llevaron de paseo, de 4 días por eso no he podido actualizar así que perdón n_nU.

-Mira que si hablas ¬¬

Bueno! Comencemos!

P.D: Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic me pertenecen, les pertenecen a SEGA y a Sonic Team, porque si fueran míos ellos ya estarían en sus tumbas ):D

_Aclaraciones__:_

Narración

-Dialogo-

"Acción"

-"pensamiento"-

(Comentario del escritor)

**Todos Podemos Cambiar.**

**1-ilusion o Real?**

Parecía un día como cualquier otro, Sonic Corriendo por quiensabedonde, Knuckles cuidando la Esmeralda, Tails en su taller, Eggman Creando un plan que siempre terminaría fallando, Amy corriendo detrás de Sonic (Como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer), Shadow perdido por ahí, Rouge robando la Esmeralda de Knuckles, Silver disfrutando del presente, Blaze acompañando a Silver, en fin todo era como siempre, pero, a lo lejos, en una cueva, un erizo negro de mechas Azules se decía a sí mismo:

-Malditos…Malditos todos ellos… ¿Cómo lo lograron? mi plan era perfecto, no había ninguna falla, ni una, los matare a todos…-Decía Mephiles Herido de gravedad por los golpes que recibió por Nuestros Los héroes

-Los Odios, Los detesto, LOS VOY A MATAR, SE LOS JURO!-Grita con furia. Pero…algo andaba mal, generalmente al desatar tanto odio habría desatado gran cantidad de poder pero no, no ocurrió nada.

-Q-que?-Se miraba sus manos temblorosas, y además sentía algo moverse en su cara cuando habla, se percato de eso y llevo una de sus manos a su… ¿boca? Como era posible, el jamás había tenido una boca, ni siquiera la necesitaba,

-Por fin te percataste de eso-Dice alguien en la oscuridad, Mephiles se voltea donde provenía la voz, vio a un Erizo-Murciélago de color negro con azul entremezclados y con ojos rojos como la sangre (Aparición especial: Yo!), se le veía muy tranquilo a pesar de quien tenía en frente.

-Quien eres? Que me hiciste? Porque no tengo poder? Porque tengo boca?-Dice Mephiles con una mirada de odio

-Oye, oye, una cosa a la vez, y no me grites que yo no te he gritado.

-Yo le grito a quien se me de la regalada gana

-No vale la pena hablar contigo, mejor me voy-Dice mientras se dirige a una zona oscura

-Espera!

-Que quieres ahora?

-"Si quiero seguir vivo, necesitare toda la ayuda posible, luego me deshago de él" bien tratare de hablar lo más calmado posible…

-El hecho de que quieras seguir vivo no significa que necesites ayuda mía, yo no puedo ayudarte.

-C-co-como lo…?-Mephiles tartamudea al ver que el Erizo-Murciélago le había leído la mente, Como era eso posible?

-Pasa algo?-Pregunta ingenuamente con una sonrisa triunfante

-Eres una ilusión o eres real?

-Se podría decir que soy ambas cosas

-Qué?

-por ahora no te conviene saber más de mi, mejor ve con Sonic y sus amigos a pedirles que te ayuden con esas heridas…

-Estas demente? Como se te ocurre semejante idea, no los soporto, y creo que ellos tampoco me soportan, porque no me ayudas tu?

-Porque no puedo.

-Eh?

-Ya te he dado muchos datos sobre mí mejor debo irme.

-Espera una pregunta más

-Dime?

-Porque no tengo poderes y tengo boca?

-Bueno, esto es lo único que no sabias sobre tus poderes.

-eh?

-Tú ya moriste pero reviviste gracias a tus poderes, y al parecer te otorgo una boca, y no puedes usar tus poderes al cabo de una semana, cuando termines esa semana los obtendrás de nuevo.

-ósea que no podre matar a Sonic y sus amigos hasta que termine la semana?

-no los mataras

-eh? Nadie me dice que y que no hacer!

-no los podrás matar

-Porque no?

-Todos podemos cambiar-Dice el Erizo-Murciélago mientras desaparece entre la oscuridad

-Hey espera ARG! Maldición, necesito curar estas heridas pronto… "no tengo opción tengo que buscar a los malditos erizos"-Piensa Mephiles que se dirige a la salida de la cueva a buscar ayuda.

**Continuara…**

Como la vieron? Me gusta dejar el suspenso para después, quizá mañana suba el siguiente cap.

-Oye, debería aparecer yo también!

Nah! Pa Qué?

-Porque soy tu amigo!

Desde cuándo?

-desde que me inventaste!

Buen punto…Igual no te pondré muajajajajaja

-ToT Te odio

Tu también me caes bien! Bueno eso es todo por ahora, no olviden ver mis otras historias, y si no hay muchas. Esperen a que suba otra!

Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, seya!

P.D: Por favor dale a este botón!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Un nuevo Comienzo

Que me cuentan mis queridos lectores, Milox está aquí! Desgraciadamente Xolim Murió…

-Pero si estoy aquí

¡Cállate Que los muertos no hablan!

-Y si fuera un Zombie?

Aaaa! UN ZOMBIE "**Agarra un sartén**" MUERE ZOMBIE!

-"**Sartenaso"**Auch! Ay! Eso duele! No estoy muerto!

A no?

-no ¬¬lll

Entonces porque dijistes que estabas muerto?

-pero yo no lo dije! Fuiste tú!

Yo no soy tan tonto como para creer que tu estas muerto.

-ToT si algún escritor me quiere sacar de aquí…..Hágalo ahora no lo soporto!

A quien le hablas?

-A quien más, al público lector!

Cual?

-Oye! Se supone que yo soy el negativo

Aaaaa! UN ZOMBIE!

-Ayúdenme! Antes de que esto se vuelva una copia barata de resident evil!

Bueno, sigamos con el fic:

P.D: los personajes de Sonic no son míos, son de SEGA y Sonic Team, porque si fueran míos ellos tendrían siempre conectado un detector de mentiras muajajajajaja

_Aclaraciones:_

Narración

-Dialogo-

"Acción"

-"pensamiento"-

(Comentario del escritor)

**Todos Podemos Cambiar**

**2-Un nuevo comienzo**

Eran las 3:47 PM y Sonic estaba corriendo por una zona montañosa y se detuvo en la cima de una montaña a apreciar el atardecer y luego irse

-Nah, A veces creo que todos los días se repiten, siempre hago las mismas cosas, corro, frustro los planes de Eggman, protejo a toda Mobius y no hay nada nuevo-Dice Sonic

Luego Mira hacia el este y ve una figura muy extraña y lenta en dirección a el

-Hm, quien será?-"**Fija la vista**"-Hey es Shadow, que hará por aquí a estas horas y lo veo más lento que de costumbre…

La figura tomaba mas forma

-"Voy a saludarlo, solo para variar ¬¬" Hey Sha…-Sonic no pudo terminar aquella frase ya que vio algo diferente…Shadow no tiene mechas azules.

-agj…agj…agj-Decia Mephiles agotado de caminar tan lejos

**Mephiles****´s POV**

Ahí está de nuevo ese mocoso erizo azul, el mismo que frustro mis planes, creo que soy un loco al pedirle ayuda, seguro no ha olvidado lo que hice

-Que es lo que quieres Mephiles?

Wau se acuerda de mi nombre, me sorprende viniendo de el

-Nece…Necesito…a-ayu…ayuda…agj…agj-Dije adolorido por las heridas de mi cuerpo, sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía débil...

-Mi ayuda? Y para qué? Un ser como tu tiene suficiente poder como para irte de aquí, y si te atreves a hacer algo date por muerto-Dijo el muy idiota, Quién se cree que es? me está amenazando, cómo se atreve…

-Tu…tu…tu no…tu no entiendes…eh….eh…perdido…mis…p-poderes...Agj...agj

-Crees que te voy a creer? ¬¬-Me dice el muy maldito

-Por…porque demonios….crees qué vine?..Necesito…ayuda…entre todas…las…personas en este mundo…crees que te habría elegido…por gusto?-Con eso esta derrotado, ha quedado impresionado con lo que dije

-…-No hablaba

-Es..Escucha..Agj…Solo lo diré…una vez…P-por….-Me cuesta decir esa palabra, esa maldita y endemoniada palabra-por…por-p…PORFAVOR AYUDAME!-Estoy acabado, ese grito me dejo exhausto, y luego de eso todo solo se volvió oscuridad, esa oscuridad que siempre me acompañaba, ahora, parecía tener…¿miedo? No, no podía ser eso, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a ver la oscuridad, sentir la oscuridad….SER la oscuridad

**Fin de ****Mephiles´s POV**

Mephiles se desmayo y Sonic no tenia palabras, estaba mudo, creer que un ser tan vil como Mephiles le pedía ayuda, Al parece no tenia opción…

**3 Horas más tarde**

Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada, solo se podían apreciar pequeñas líneas de luz que no tenían movimiento alguno, se aclara un poco más la visión y se ven unas mesas pequeñas a su lado, y final mente se podía reconocer todo, era un cuarto cerrado, las líneas de luz provenían de la ventana que estaba a su lado, al frente estaba una puerta de madera, la habitación no era muy decorativa que digamos, pero la decoración era lo menos importante.

-Donde…dónde estoy?-Se pregunta Mephiles mientras intenta recordar todo, pero no logro mucho, solo se acordó que habla con el erizo que tanto odiaba y luego no se acuerda nada. Sintió algo en su cuerpo. Eran vendas que cubrían las zonas donde estaban las heridas

-…-Trataba de reflexionar todo lo ocurrido, un ser mitad erizo mitad murciélago, una larga y dolorosa caminata solo para encontrarse con un ser que siquiera le importaba y finalmente, está en una habitación

-Oye pero porque te pones de su lado!

-Que querías que el hiciera, que le dejara morir, Sonic no es ese tipo de persona

Se escuchaban gritos a montón, eso le provocaba un dolor de cabeza espantoso, y más cuando se trataban de las voces de todos los seres que mas odia

-El trato de matarnos!

-Todos merecen una oportunidad

-No gente como él!

Mephiles no pudo aguantar más la paciencia y decidió salir de la habitación al lugar de los gritos, al salir de la puerta, vio un pasillo largo unas escaleras hacia abajo, bajó y los gritos se volvieron más fuertes por cada escalón que bajaba.

Finalmente llego al primer piso donde se podían ver a Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze y Shadow discutiendo todos entre ellos

Pasaron 5 segundos para que todos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, unos lo miraban con odio, y otros con lastima, Mephiles en cambio no emitía ninguna emoción. Y si la emitía la única que podría sentir sería la de tristeza…un momento… ¿Tristeza? Como era capaz de sentir emociones

-Hace cuanto estas ahí?-Pregunta el erizo plateado

-Lo suficiente

Todos estaban en silencio y a los 7 segundos Mephiles se dirigía de regreso hacia arriba

-Oye, a donde vas?-Pregunta la gata purpura

-A mi habitación, no saldré de ahí hasta que termine la semana, de todas maneras, se que se sienten incómodos con mi presencia aquí, y mucho más si saben que yo…yo todavía les tengo odio a todos ustedes.

A todos los dejo fulminados esa oración, al final todo el mundo terminaría teniéndole odio a Mephiles

-Apenas termine la semana y tenga mis poderes de nuevo…No quiero volver a tener algo que ver con ustedes-Termino de hablar y se dirigió a su habitación

**4 Horas más tarde**

Ya hacía tiempo que todos se fueron a dormir, bueno, casi todos, Mephiles no podía dormir.

-Tienes pesadillas o qué?

Mephiles se levanto derrepente y observo a la ventana y vio al Erizo-Murciélago que miraba sentado en la ventana hacia el cielo estrellado

-Es muy bonita la noche que hay hoy verdad?-Dice el de la ventana

-Tu otra vez?

-Que es lo que pasa que te tiene inquieto?

-A mi? Nada, porque lo preguntas?

-Ellos no son el problema, es tu actitud

-Que pasa con mi actitud

-Tu actitud es tu problema, eres muy antisocial.

-Eso no es tu problema

-Si en verdad quieres sentirte más cómodo aquí tendrás que cambiar esa actitud

-Eh?

-Te has preguntado las cosas que has sentido el día de hoy?

-…Si…

-Son tus emociones, las estas empezando a desarrollar, el hecho de ser necesitado te desarrolla las emociones

-…

-Bueno me tengo que ir…Recuerda: Todos podemos cambiar-Dice el de la ventana y se lanza hacia abajo

-Tks, Que babosada, Yo no puedo cambiar yo soy así, Ni aunque lo intentara…-

Fue lo último que dijo el erizo negro de mechas azules y callo en un sueño tranquilo y profundo…

**Continuara…**

Few..Si tarde en este cap. Me rompí el coco creándolo jejejeje.

-Menos mal que se termino por hoy quiero descansar…

Los Zombies no descansan ¬_¬

-Por un demonio, que no soy…bah no vale la pena

Es verdad, bueno eso es todo por ahora, recuerden decirles a sus amigos lectores para que me escriban review porque aquí no me pagan por escribir, Bueno, Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya!


	3. ¿Parque de diversiones?

Lectores y mas lectores, Milox regreso y el Zombie Xolim también!

-Hombre, Qué no soy un Zombie!

Claro que si, eres un come gente voraz y sangriento

-Si fuera un Zombie ya te hubiera comido no crees?

***Agarra AK-47*** MUERE ZOMBIE ***Disparos*** No me comerás!

-Yo no quiero comerte, cuidado con esa cosa que casi me vuelas la cabeza!

Esa es la idea Zombie!

-Hombre, Qué no Soy Zombie!

A no?

-Few al fin te calmaste, y no soy un Zombie, Por qué crees eso?

Yo no creo que seas un Zombie, creo que eres una criatura imaginaria incomprendida por la gente y no tiene propósito en la vida n_o

-…

Oh! Y que apestas a mono n_n

-***Trauma Psicológico* **Eres la encarnación del demonio…

Nah no lo creo. Bueno es hora de continuar

P.D: los personajes de Sonic no son de mi pertenencia son de SEGA y Sonic Team, porque si fueran míos, Amy sería una buena cocinera XD

_Aclaraciones:_

Narración

-Dialogo-

"Acción"

-"pensamiento"-

(Comentario del escritor)

**Todos Podemos Cambiar.**

**3-¿Parque de diversiones?**

Eran las 7:00 AM y todos estaban en la mesa desayunando (Ojala no haya cocinado Amy ¬¬U).

-…

Nadie se dirigía la palabra, todos estaban un poco confundidos con lo sucedido el día anterior.

-…que día es hoy?-Dijo Sonic para Romper el Silencio del momento

-Miércoles-Dijo Tails

-Ah! Me acorde de algo, hoy los tenia que invitar al parque de diversiones.

-Es Cierto-Agrego Blaze

-Bueno que esperamos, vamos!

Todos se dirigían a la puerta cuando…

-Esperen!

-Que pasa, Amy?

-Y que hacemos con Mephiles?

-…

-Hay que dejarlo aquí? No sabemos qué podría hacer…

-Es verdad…

-Amy, No estarás pensando en…-Dice Silver

-Que el venga con nosotros

-Estás loca, niña? Creo que a el no le importa venir, y mucho menos con nosotros así que vámonos de una buena vez!

-Lo sé pero Mephiles, no se puede quedar aquí, no se sabe que pueda hacerle a la casa!

-Amy tiene razón…tiene que venir con nosotros-Agrego Tails

-Bueno, pero conste que yo se los advertí.

**Mephiles´s POV**

Yo Estaba tranquilo en mi cama, Quería que esa tranquilidad no desapareciera, era lo único que me daba Paz, Lo único que no me dejaba volver a la cruda realidad, La realidad en que no tengo poderes y me ayudan mis peores enemigos, como me puede estar sucediendo esto, Tener que quedarme en una casa con seres que me ponen en peligro, Necesito mis poderes de regreso, es todo lo que pido, Volver a ser el mismo Mephiles que era antes de que ellos aparecieran, solo eso, nada mas…Pero hay algo que todavía no encaja, quien demonios es ese erizo-murciélago que no me deja tranquilo, jamás lo había visto en mi vida, y dice que es una ilusión pero a la vez real…Estos pensamientos me van hacer explotar la cabeza.

Nock, Nock.

Era la puerta de la habitación, de todas maneras no quería abrirla, para qué? Para encontrarme con los mismos malditos de siempre?

Nock, Nock.

Los Golpes a la puerta me están molestan cada segundo que pasa..Esque no me quieren dejar tranquilo, ya he sufrido lo suficiente, Si tuviera mis poderes hace 9 horas que ellos estarían muertos.

Nock, Nock.

No pude aguantar ni un segundo mas y me decidí abrir la puerta, claro que no la abriría por completa, solo lo suficiente como para poder comunicarme a través de ella.

-Que es lo que quieres?-Dije sin emitir emoción alguna mientras veía a la eriza rosa, fanática del erizo azul, Solo una niña gritona que no tiene otra cosa que buscar al erizo molesto

-Mephiles…Nosotros…eh…-en su rostro se podía ver el miedo, la preocupación, el enojo y muchas más emociones que normalmente yo veía cuando la gente hablaba de mi.

-Si no te molesta prefiero estar solo.-Dije mientras me disponía a cerrar la puerta pero en ese instante la eriza puso su zapato en la puerta para evitar que yo la cerrara

-Espera!

-…-Mí mirada solo transmitía odio

-Nosotros queremos invitarte al….parque de diversiones.-Debe estar Bromeando, Que clase de persona en este maldito mundo me llevaría a un parque de únicas veces que he ido a un parque ha sido solo para destruirlos

-Pues yo…-/Todos podemos cambiar/ Eh? Que fue eso? Era la misma voz del erizo-murciélago de ayer, se metió en mi mente, porque siempre dice esa frase? AGH! Tantas preguntas, para pocas respuestas! /acepta/ que acepte? Debe estar loco…/acepta/ déjame tranquilo…/Acepta/, déjame Solo…/Acepta/Bien ya no aguanto más!-Yo…Acepto ir con ustedes-Por que se sorprende tanto la eriza? Solo dije una oración…

-Bueno…Bajemos, Los demás están esperándonos-Me he vuelto loco? Como se me ocurre ir con ellos a un parque de diversiones. Y más con esas caras tan fulminantes como las de ayer…

Bajábamos las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, donde estaban todos, unos molestos, otros con miedo, y algunos Sorprendidos, creo que porque decidí venir

-Bueno. Nos vamos-Dijo el Echidna rojo.

**Más**** tarde**

Vamos de camino hacia el parque, pero, siento que todos me tienen la mirada fija, ya que estoy caminando delante de todos.

Por fin llegamos al tonto parque, No sé porque el imbécil de él erizo-murciélago me dijo que viniera, bueno, era eso, o que me fastidiara todo el día…

-Bueno, que quieren subirse primero?-Pregunto el tonto erizo azul…

-Montaña rusa!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, no veo que tiene de especial ese juego

**Fin de Mephiles´s POV**

-Bueno está decidido!

Todos se dirigían hacia la zona de la montaña rusa, Los puestos eran de dos personas y se dividieron haci:1-Blaze Y Silver,2-Knuckles y Tails,3-Shadow y Rouge,4-Sonic y Amy, y por ultimo Mephiles que quedo solo pero al no le daba importancia eso

-Porque te sentaste Solo?

-Tu otra vez?-Dijo Mephiles al ver al erizo-Murciélago Sentado a su lado

-Se supone que debías sentarte con alguien más, desarrollas la amistad.

-Por última vez, déjame tranquilo, yo no puedo cambiar entiendes?

-Mephiles a quien le hablas?-Pregunto Sonic

-A quien más, al imbe…-Mephiles no terminar la oración ya que quedo sorprendido cuando apunto al erizo-murciélago y no se percato que su dedo traspasaba su cabeza, y el erizo-murciélago simplemente andaba como si nada mirando a Mephiles de forma triunfante

-Mephiles, ahí no hay nadie, a quien le hablas?

-"No hay nadie? Esque no lo puede ver?". Perdón Esque estoy un poco nervioso

-Debes estar bromeando. Un ser como tú no debería tenerle preocupación a una montaña rusa.

-Es verdad…

Sonic se voltea de nuevo ya que va comenzar la atracción

-Me tienes que explicar unas cosas-Dice Mephiles

-Soy todo oídos.-Dijo el erizo-murciélago

-En realidad eres una ilusión verdad?

-Te dije que soy una ilusión y soy real

-Explícate mejor

"Suspiro"-Mira, yo no estoy de verdad aquí, y tus amigos no pueden verme, eso me convierte en una ilusión, pero, en realidad si existo solo que no en este mundo, eso me hace real…

-Qué demonios quieres?

-Se podría decir que es mi misión.

-Tu misión?

-Sí, yo no soy el único, todos tenemos una misión, hay miles de seres como yo en una misión, claro todas distintas.

-Y cuál es tu misión?

-Que tú recapacites, y te relaciones con todos ellos.

-Debes estar bromeando.

"Mirada seria"-No bromeo Mephiles, esa es mi misión, que tú cambies, tú forma de ser, tu actitud, tus emociones, tus ambiciones, todo, y mi misión estará cumplida cuando termine la semana

-Justo el mismo día que recibiré mis poderes de regreso?

-Haci es, pero…

-Pero qué?

-Si te atreves a hacerles daño cuando los tengas de nuevo, no tendré otra opción que matarte…-Fue lo último que dijo mientras desapareció

-Ma-matarme? Pero por qué…..Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!-Grito Mephiles ya que se llevo un susto cortesía de la montaña rusa, ya que iba en bajada

**4 Minutos más tarde**

Todos se bajaron de la montaña rusa, un poco mareados, unos más que otros, y cuando me refiero a eso, me refiero a Mephiles, que le dolía el estomago de tanto movimiento alocado.

-Esto es normal en las montañas rusas-Dijo Mephiles con cara de "Huy que me siento mal"

-Sí, aunque la otra cosa que se desarrolla es la adrenalina de el viaje jejejeje-Dijo Knuckles

-Oigan Miren!-Grito Blaze mientras veía un juego muy común en estos parques. El juego de la confianza…

-Les parece si jugamos?-Pregunto batichica, Digo Rouge

-Porque no?-Dijo Tails

Todos caminan Hacia el juego, Primero Fue Tails que se dejo caer y fue atrapado por Amy, Luego Knuckles por Blaze, Luego Silver Por Rouge, Luego Sonic Por Tails, Luego Amy Por Sonic y solo faltaban Shadow y Mephiles.

-Shadow Sigues tu-Dijo Silver

-Ni loco jugare ya que el único que queda por atraparme es el-"apuntando a Mephiles"-No lo hare

-Por eso inventaron este juego, para desarrollar confianza!

No hay opción y Shadow se poso encima de la tabla y le vedaron los ojos, tuvieron que empujar a Mephiles para que se posara detrás de Shadow

-"Lo atrapo o no lo atrapo?"-Pensaba Mephiles

-"Me dejo caer o no me dejo caer?"-Pensaba Shadow

-Terminen de una vez-Grito Knuckles

No tuvieron opción y Shadow se dejaba caer y increíblemente…Mephiles Lo Atrapo. Todos impresionados incluso Mephiles

-Bien…Solo Falta Mephiles.

Shadow se bajo de la tabla y subió Mephiles le vendaron los ojos, y en ese instante se dejo caer, pero no se percato de algo…no sabía quién lo iba a detener

Mephiles no sabía qué hacer, ya estaba cayendo y en ese momento algo lo sostuvo pero…eran más de 2 manos lo que lo sostenía

Mephiles se quito la venda de los ojos y vio que todos lo sostenían

-Que solo debía sostenerme uno?

-Pero todos te sostenemos

Mephiles se percato de algo que no tomo en cuenta….Esto es el juego de la confianza.

-Ósea que todos confían en mí?

-Sip

-claro

-Si

-Por supuesto

-aja

-Afirmativo

-Correcto

-Exacto

Mephiles sentía algo caer de su rostro, no sabía que era exactamente. Eran ¿lagrimas? Era enserio?

-Mephiles porque lloras?-Pregunto Amy

-Llorar? Que es llorar?

-Llorar es una forma de expresar tus emociones sin ser juzgado por los demás ya que todos podemos llorar sin ser diferenciados-Dijo el erizo-murciélago que estaba al lado de Mephiles

-…

-Vez, ahora todos ellos te tienen confianza, a pesar de todas las cosas que has hecho, por eso existe el perdón.

-…

-Y veo que es primera vez que lloras, ya que nunca habías llorado por algo que fuera importante..

-Pero no estoy llorando por algo importante o sí?

-Claro que si…Por tus amistades nuevas.

-Eh?

-Es la primera vez que tienes unas amistades, llorar no es normal cuando tienes nuevos amigos, bueno, solo la primera vez, aunque te digan eres alguien muy cursi o se burlen de ti solo porque estas llorando. Es porque esas personas no tienen amigos, y si los tienen, no son de buena calidad, así que simplemente ignora sus comentarios y comienza a pensar en lo que crees tú de llorar frente a los demás. Bueno ese es mi concepto de llorar, algo normal y común en todos-Dijo el erizo-Murciélago que desaparece

Mephiles Volviendo a la realidad, se levanta y se baja de la tabla para ponerse en rumbo hacia la casa.

**Continuara…**

Uhh, la cosa se está poniendo interesante, seguro uno que otro saco una lagrimita chiquititititititititita que ni se dieron cuenta

-Oye, estas escribiendo como todo un profesional!

Neeh, pero yo soy un novato en

-Bueno esa es mi opinión

A nadie le importa tu opinión. Bueno esto es todo por ahora, perdonen si me tarde en subir el cap., pero Esque se fue la luz por unos días asique Perdón n_nU…Bueno, aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya!

P.D:Dale a este botón, yo se que si quieres….

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Antes,Ahora y despues

Watashi wa dokusha o motte iru? Xolim Milox to bakku! Xolim ga shi kara yomigaera reta!

-Que dijiste?

Lo que dije fue:

Que me cuentan lectores? Milox y Xolim regresaron! pero Xolim resucito de entre los muertos!

-pero yo nunca morí!

Como sea ¬¬ tengo que avisar que este es el cap. final del fic, porque si no lo subo ahora mismo, doña inspiración se va a ir y no me va a dejar nada para escribir así que Perdón n_nU

-Abuurrrriiiidooooo

Bueno terminemos de una vez

P.D: Sonikku to kyōdō. , Watashi de wa nai karera wa kōzan shita baai, mebiusu ga sonzai shinai tame ni sega to sonikkuchīmudesu.

P.D: Sonic y cía. no son míos, Son de SEGA y Sonic Team porque si fueran míos, Mobius no existiría

_Aclaraciones:_

Narración

-Dialogo-

"Acción"

-"pensamiento"-

(Comentario del escritor)

**Dare mo ga henkō sa reru baai****:** Que significa lo de abajo XD (Gracias Traductor Google XD)

**Todos Podemos Cambiar**

**4-Antes, Ahora y después.**

Mientras todos regresaban del parque todos muy habladores entre ellos, bueno, Mephiles, anda muy callado, era su costumbre, y al parecer nadie le prestaba atención.

-Bien, entonces Blaze paga la próxima vez-Dijo Sonic

-Eh? Y porque yo?

-Es tu turno

-No es justo!

-Solo porque no tengas dinero de esta época no significa quino puedas conseguirlo (Blaze es una chica de pocos recursos XD)

-Bien T.T

Todos regresan a casa y…

-Bien, otro día completado, me pregunto cómo será la semana completa XD-Dijo Silver

En ese instante a Mephiles le llego un recuerdo a la mente y salió corriendo a su habitación cerrándola con Seguro

-Y a este que le pasa?-Pegunto Amy

-De seguro se fue a dormir

-Con la puerta con seguro?

-Tú sabes cómo es el

**3 Días después…**

-Muy Bien, esto sí es extraño-Dice Rouge

-Que quieres decir?-Pregunta Tails

-Hace ya tres días que él se fue a su habitación y no ha salido

-Seguirá ahí?

-Si sigue ahí-Dice Shadow que acaba de llegar a la sala-Esta tirado en su cama

-Como sabes?

-Mire por el agujero del picaporte de la puerta del cuarto de Mephiles (Shadow eres un mechite ¬¬)

-Pero que será lo que le pasa?-Dijo Tails.-Hace 3 días se veía tan feliz y de la nada se encierra en su habitación

**En la habitación De Mephiles****…**

Como dijo, Shadow está tirado en la cama, su cara esta en mirada hacia el vacio de la pared, se podía escuchar los grillos de la noche (Si era de noche, algún problema?)(Xolim: Ni modo que grillos de la mañana¬¬)

-Que sucede?. Hace 3 días ibas tan bien y ahora te quedas encerrado en tu habitación?-Dijo el erizo-Murciélago que apareció en la ventana de la habitación

-Tu no comprendes

-Que cosa…?

-Voy a tener mis poderes de regreso mañana

-No veo el problema…

-Pero…estoy confundido…

-Eh? Confundido, de qué?

-Que voy hacer con ellos?-Dijo Mephiles refiriéndose a sus "Amigos"

-No los mataras, todos podemos…

-Si ya se todos podemos cambiar, no hace falta que lo recuerdes a cada rato ¬¬

-Pero por que te preocupas?

-Me preocupa matarlos…..que estoy diciendo? Mi único propósito en la vida es matar a cualquiera que se atraviese en mis planes!

-Mephiles

-Tu cállate!-"Señala con el dedo índice"-Ese es mi propósito!, Yo no puedo cambiar!

-Mephiles, te van a escuchar

-Me importa un soberano pepino verde que me escuchen! De todas maneras en 43 segundos tendré mis poderes otra vez!

-A que te refieres?

-Mira!-"Señalando reloj de pared"-Solo faltan unos segundos para mañana! Y no hay nada que puedas hacer! Jajajajajajaja

-A Qué viene tanto alboroto Mephiles-Dijeron los demás que habían abierto (Tumbado) la puerta de su habitación

-jajajajaja

-Que es tan gracioso?-Pregunto Sonic

-Oh nada, solo que van a morir todos justo ahora!

Sonó la campana de la media noche del reloj de la pared y en ese instante Mephiles fue cubierto por completamente por un humo morado y salido disparado hacia Sonic Empujándolo hacia la pared del pasillo

-AAAgggh!

-Sonic!-Grito la gritona (Saben a quién me refiero….A no? Fue Shadow..Nah mentira Fue Amy)

-Suelta…Mi…Cuello-Decía Sonic Mientras era ahorcado por Mephiles con todas su fuerzas, hasta se estaba poniendo morado

-Oblígame!

-Sonic Toma Esto!-Esta vez si grito Shadow que le Lanzo una Chaos Emerald

Por suerte Sonic la agarro y Con el poder de la esmeralda se pudo liberar de Mephiles

-Que es lo que te sucede? Hace 3 días parecías nuestro amigo!

-Parecía, Dijiste!-Mientras le lanzo una esfera de energía que obviamente Sonic Esquivo

-Pudiste haber Cambiado! Pudiste haber tenido Amigos, pero ahora vemos que no puedes!, todos te agarramos confianza y tú la desperdiciaste que clase de persona eres tu!-Grito Silver que uso su telequinesis para empujar a Mephiles contra unas mesas con adorno y toda la cosa XD

-Ustedes no llegarían a ser aliados de mi parte! Ni a conocidos llegarían!-Dijo cuando lanzo una honda que dejo todo mundo en la pared e inconscientes, a todos

-No llegarían a nada conmigo! Lo único que conseguirán será su muerte !

Al parecer era el fin, Nuestros héroes en el suelo e inconscientes con un ser que tenía un poder sin igual

-Hasta nunca malditos!-Dice Mephiles que esta apunto de dar el golpe final (Xolim lo logro?)(Claro que si)(Xolim: Si ya no los veré más!)(Mentí)(Xolim: eh?) Pero en ese instante dos manos de metal mantenían agarrado sus muñecas

-Suéltame de una vez! Tengo que acabar con esto

-Esto acabo antes de que empezara…

-Eh?

-Te dije miles de veces que no los podías matar, me desobedeciste, y casi los matas

-Y que piensas hacer? Matarme? Lo dudo mucho! Con mis poderes soy invencible

-No pienso matare, Te voy dar un castigo

-JA!,que clase de castigo me podría dar tu?

-Has roto una amistad, eso te seguirá el resto de tu vida recordando todo lo equivocado que estabas con hacer el mal, ahora me voy, al parecer he fallado en mi misión.

-Ese será mi castigo? La soledad? Eso no es un castigo!

-Yo sé porque lo digo, y créeme ese es el peor castigo que podrías recibir

-Si como no. Y además….Donde estamos-Pregunto viendo que no estaban en casa si no en medio de un bosque!

-Era lo que querías, acuérdate de la primera noche que estuviste ahí, dijiste que cuando terminara la semana y obtuvieras tu poderes otra vez no querrías nada que ver con ellos…

-no me puedes dejar aquí!

-Si puedo y lo hare, este es tu castigo, si quieres volver a encontrarlos tendrás que empezar de Cero y comenzar a buscarlos otra vez.

-Eres un maldito!

El erizo-Murciélago se da media vuelta-Al parecer no todos podemos cambiar, podemos cambiar hasta cierto punto en que no podemos cambiar permanente mente, Supongo que este es el adiós.

-Menos mal, ya no quiero verte! Vete de una vez!

El erizo-Murciélago Desapareció, dejando a Mephiles solo otra vez

-Bah, debía irse, no lo necesito, no necesito a nadie, a la única persona que puedo necesitar es a mí mismo, a nadie más-Fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender a cualquier camino que se encontrase para buscar a sus enemigos

**En Otro Lugar…**

-Había una vez un barquito chiquitico!

**Em. en OTRO Lugar…**

Todos empezaban a reaccionar después de ese golpe tan fuerte que recibieron

-Al parecer no pude cambiarlo, Todo es mi culpa-Dice El erizo-Murciélago que apareció en la sala

-Quien…Quien eres?

-Lo siento, en verdad, trate de cambiarlo, fue inútil, Perdón…-Fue lo último que dijo antes desparecer en la vista de todos…

-No éramos nosotros, era él quien cambia la forma y actitud de Mephiles…pero al parecer no logro completar su "misión" , ahora veo…Que todos no podemos Cambiar-Finalizo Sonic Mientras se levantaba para ayudar a los demás.

**Fin**

A Como la vieron? No se esperaban ese final verdad?

-Yo si me lo esperaba ¬¬

Cállate! Bueno, espero review porque aquí no pagan…Me voy a quejar con el creador de la página XD bueno por fin, el primer fic que le puedo poner un muy bien merecido complete!

-…Esto es aburrido

-Tu Madre ¬¬* bueno como doña inspiración me quiere mucho quizá suba pronto otro fic y les daré una pista de que tratara

-Por favor, tu das las pistas más obvias del mundo, mejor déjalo en suspenso

Nah, para que me odien? Bueno esta es la Pista:….Tobi es un buen chico! XD verdad que esta difícil?

-Es Naruto

Gracias Xolim Arruinas la Sorpresa ¬¬ bueno, otra propuesta! Solo tienen UNA oportunidad para decirme si quieren salir en el fic si o no!

-A Nadie le gustaría Salir en tus fic, Los metes aunque no quieras ¬¬

Cállate, Cabeza de Chancla XD

-ToT

Ah! Y un aporte más, Si se preguntan cómo hice mi imagen de perfil de mi OC simplemente buscan en el buscador de google, yahoo o lo que tengan y buscan "Sonic Character Designer" Crean su OC a su Gusto le toman una foto y Listo, Tu OC En tu foto de perfil!

Bueno el fic será algo larguito pero será genial XD Bueno aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya!

P.D: Kono botan o ataetai to omou watashi wa shitte iru

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
